<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Phoenix by LiansStuffs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572500">Phoenix</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiansStuffs/pseuds/LiansStuffs'>LiansStuffs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Because they're not perfect. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cousin Incest, F/M, Incest, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:09:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiansStuffs/pseuds/LiansStuffs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was with a tender smile and eyes on her son that Dominique answered her. </p><p>"Phoenix Charlie Potter."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Sirius Potter/Dominique Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Because they're not perfect. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Phoenix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Second text on the new generation, this text will deal with incest between cousins.</p><p>English is not my first language, sorry for any mistakes there may be! Enjoy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dominique Gabrielle Weasley was born on a beautiful day in March, the fifteenth to be precise. She was born in silence before releasing a cry that revived her parents. From the very first hours of her life, the little girl had shown what a strong head she had, nobody could approach her, nobody could touch her except her father, not even her mother.</p><p>Moreover, despite her mother's veela side that Victoire, the older sister of the little girl, seems to have inherited, Dominique, who although beautiful, seems to take much more from her father. The one where Victoire had their mother's blond hair, Dominique had inherited her father's red hair, with some golden shades. The little redhead had also inherited her father's pretty blue-grey eyes, as well as many freckles on her face. As she grew up, she demonstrated that she was the worthy little Weasley by excellence. A real little dragon, as she was nicknamed by her favorite uncle, Charlie, her favorite uncle.</p><p>Despite the large number of girls born into the Weasley family, Dominique remained the most fearless of them all. Perhaps of all the Weasley children, not afraid to throw herself from a tree, not even crying when she broke her arm from the fall, and climbing back up the same tree just one day after her arm had healed.</p><p>When she entered Hogwarts, no one thought she would end up anywhere other than Gryffindor, but Dominique was not only the bravest and most fearless of children, she was also the most surprising. And so the young ginger girl landed not with the lions, as everyone thought, but with the badgers.</p><p>This did not prevent her from being seen in the common room of the Red and Gold on many occasions, or even from being mistaken for a Gryffindor by many teachers. This bothered the lions somewhat, especially when Gryffindor's points were taken away because they thought the redhead was a Gryffindor.</p><p>Dominique had many friends, but she considered only three people as her best friends, including her cousin Roxanne. The other two were none other than Dalhia Finnegan and Harley Thomas, two young Gryffindor girls who gladly helped the redhead infiltrate their ranks. But by the time she reached the third grade, the girl's behaviour changed, she became more withdrawn, argued with Roxanne, who then barely spoke to her. And it was no better with Harley and Dalhia, who avoided the girl like the pest.</p><p>No one understood why such a change, Bill of course tried to talk to his daughter, but nothing could be done, she was silent as a grave. So Charlie invited Dominique to Romania for a two-week vacation, to try to talk to her, but above all to get her in a different climate, one that might perhaps change her a little. Nothing worked, it got even worse, Dominique started to avoid all the members of his family hanging around alone.</p><p>One day, shortly after the end of her fifth year, the young redhead dropped a bomb during a cottage dinner.</p><p>
  <em>"I'm Pregnant"</em>
</p><p>These were her only words, and then she stared unemotionally at her parents, who harassed her with questions, about the identity of the father, his unconsciousness and all other questions in the same style. Her mother began to cry, Victoire stared at her sister, Louis seemed to want to disappear, but the worst was Bill. Bill looked at his daughter, his eyes disappointed and full of incomprehension.</p><p>The news quickly spread around the family, but Dominique still refused to talk, to say who the father was, or how long she had known about her pregnancy.</p><p>The redheaded girl remained silent about her father's identity until she gave birth, she took correspondence courses, as her mother did not want to talk about her daughter.</p><p>For the rest of the months following the announcement of her pregnancy, although solitary and silent, Dominique let her mother help her, give her advice and prepare her for the birth.</p><p>On D-Day, the teenager was at home with her brother Louis, who helped her sister to reach Saint Magouste via cheminette. Over there, he contacted his parents and tried to survive the crushing of the hand by his sister.</p><p>Once Fleur and Bill arrived, the redhead's mother took care of everything and soon Dominique found herself in a room pushing and shouting everything she knew.</p><p>She had wanted to refuse her mother's presence, but finally claimed her, not feeling able to do this on her own. After only five hours of work, Dominique was finally able to take her son in her arms, and then her child was taken away from her, to be cared for and cleaned.</p><p>His mother stayed with her, accompanying her to her room when it was finally all over. There, the whole family was present, it was quite a large room, Dominique did not look at anyone, staring at the sheet of his duvet, until the Medicomage arrived with her baby.</p><p>The doctor smiled when she saw everyone in the room, then she moved a package into her arms. She stopped in front of the bed and handed the package to Dominique, who looked at the package and took it. For long minutes Dominique stared at the newborn, a tender smile appeared on his face.</p><p>Then after a moment of looking at her son, she raised her head towards the others. The redheaded teenager finally offered if they wanted to see the baby.</p><p>His mother was the first to come beside the bed, but no sooner had she looked at the baby than she hiccupped with surprise. It was then that his father approached and he made a surprise sound.</p><p>Then everything exploded, all the adults saw the newborn and had a similar reaction. No one seemed to want to talk or say anything, so Lily made the first move. She asked what was going on, no one, at least none of the adults seemed to want to answer her.</p><p>Everyone was looking at the same person, and it wasn't Dominique, but James, who didn't seem surprised at all. Fleur began to harass the two teenagers, trying to understand how Dominique's son could look so much like James.</p><p>Ginny turned to Dominique, at her side was James, who was looking at the newborn in the ginger girl's arms. James looked up at the newborn, his son, to look at his mother.</p><p>He explained to them, how he and Dominique had started to hang out a little more together. How they had started this relationship, which they knew badly, but so hard to stop.</p><p>Then came this surprise baby, and Dominique didn't want to have an abortion. James didn't know what to think, how this child would be perceived, because he himself wanted children, with the person he loved, and yes that person might be his cousin, but he didn't choose who he felt for.</p><p>Finally James explained that they had chosen to keep the child and hide their relationship for as long as possible. And then how many pure blood cousins were married to keep their lineage pure.</p><p>Everyone watched the "couple" in silence, some shocked, some surprised, some disgusted, and then Roxanne sighed. She confessed half-wordly that she knew her cousin's feelings towards young Potter, but that she had tried to persuade Domnique to forget her feelings, and this had resulted in their famous argument.</p><p>Fleur sighed and looked at her daughter and asked her what she was going to do. She turned her head to James, who did the same. James told them that he would recognize his son and would marry Dominique when they were seventeen. Of course, not everyone liked this, Ginny tried to talk some sense into her son, but he was as stubborn as she simply ignored him.</p><p>Finally, Bill managed to regain his calm, once everything was explained and the parents calmed down, Lucie, the Weasley's youngest child, at the age of six, asked what the baby's name was. It was with a tender smile and eyes on her son that Dominique answered her.</p><p>
  <em>"Phoenix Charlie Potter."</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>